This invention relates to mechanisms for lowering and retracting cabinets, cabinet housings, and the like, specifically to an improved electrical mechanism which directs the lateral in-out movement and guides the accompanying vertical up-down displacement of a cabinet such that the upper shelves are accessible to persons with restricted physical abilities like senior citizens and the physically challenged.